overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Go Gin
: "I am the War Troll Go Gin, known as the Martial Lord." :: - Go Gin introducing himself to Ainz Ooal Gown. Go Gin (ゴ・ギン) is a war troll and champion of the Imperial Arena of the Baharuth Empire. He is the 8th Generation Martial Lord of the Empire. Appearance Go Gin is a giant war troll, and he wears a heavy full plate armor. Personality Go Gin is a proud warrior and Ainz thinks that Go Gin's sharp eyes reminds him of Gazef Stronoff. Compared to typical trolls, Go Gin is actually quite intelligent and rational, as long as the opponent is willing to put down his weapon, he will not kill them. He is also capable of having a normal fluent conversation with humans. Though he was acknowledge as the strongest Martial Lord in history, he was not satisfied with his training, believing his power and success as a warrior was only due to his racial abilities. He thus longed to have a worthy foe and strove to push his limits. Background About ten years ago, Go Gin encountered Osk at the Empire's frontier and was recruited to become a gladiator in the Imperial Arena. Eventually, he became the arena champion and the Martial Lord of the Empire. He is not in an urge to get married, but is advised by Osk to consider having one. Chronology The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc His sponsor, Osk accepted a duel on his behalf to fight the Sorcerer King in the Empire's Grand Arena. Just as they were preparing before the battle, Go Gin talks with Osk that he feels fear and excitement at the same time for this upcoming battle who now feels that the promised he made to him of finding a worthy opponent has at last been fulfilled. At the same time, they were discussing of finding him a wife for him in order to produce an offspring that could even be stronger warrior in the future, but he quickly dismissed the idea as he is not interested in having a human wife and thinks that any human who would must be disgusting, but still might consider finding a troll wife. When the two opponents met at the arena, they each gave a formal introduction to one another and both showed mutual respect to one another. Just before the fight started, they made an agreement if Go Gon were to win, he would get to eat Ainz and should Ainz win he will become his subordinate. With the match underway, they fought with each other and the troll even managed to do quite a bit of damage to Ainz who had disabled his skills and magic. However, in the end, Ainz still managed to get the upper hand, but still admired the troll's skills and resolve. Go Gin likewise felt honored to fight an opponent stronger than himself as it meant that he still had the motivation to become even stronger. He also asked Ainz to finish him off with a glimpse of his true power and the Sorcerer King obliged to his request successfully. Right after his death, Ainz resurrected the Martial Lord and used the situation to his advantage to help with recruiting new adventurers to his domain as way to show them that he can provide them with the support that they would need to survive. Abilities and Powers As the Martial Lord of the Empire, Go Gin has a superb physical ability along with his combat skill. He is the strongest warrior in the Imperial Arena and his body is capable of fast regeneration too. Baziwood Peshmel once stated that even if the Four Imperial Knights fight him at the same time, they will still have no chance of winning despite the numbers. Ainz estimated his abilities and strength to be equal with Go Gin at the moment, when Ainz downgraded himself with warrior skills, which was estimated to be level 33. Racial Classes * Troll * War Troll Job Classes * Champion Martial Arts * Divine Skill Single Flash * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it however, is that the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's brain. * Greater Reinforce Hide * Strong Strike * Reinforce Hide Main Equipment * Anti-Magic Armor * Giant Metal Club * Magical Amulet * Magical Ring Relationships Osk Go Gin has a friendly relationship with Osk, and would thank Osk if he was presented with a strong foe. Osk has spent about one fifth of all his resources to craft Go Gin's full plate armor. Ainz Ooal Gown Before Go Gin entered the arena to duel the Sorcerer King, he instinctively felt fear. Though he knew his chances of winning against Ainz were slim, he went through with it, wishing to test his limits and the power of the Sorcerer King. He was beyond compel to have face such power from the Sorcerer King and acknowledged Ainz as his superior in that battle. Go Gin honorably agreed to become his subordinate if he lost, which inevitably happened after the battle was over with him losing against the Sorcerer King. Trivia * In the Web Novel, the Martial Lord dueled a Death Knight in the arena. The fight ended in a draw. It is revealed that he is taller than a Death Knight (around 2m). * Only four times has Go Gin said "thank you" to Osk. (1st when he received his weapon, 2nd when he received his armor, 3rd when he got to fight the former Martial Lord Krelvo Palantynen "Rot Lord", and before he fought Ainz). * Had the troll stayed outside the Empire, he would have been dispatched by Fluder Paradyne. * According to Maruyama, Clementine’s weapons equipped by Ainz had four uses of Fluder's 3rd tier magic imbued into it will still not be enough to stop Go Gin. * Ainz noted Go Gin to be stronger than Guu, using the comparison of a wild boar and a domesticated pig. Quotes * (To Osk): "I heard my opponent was the Sorcerer King, and I wondered what sort of foe he would be. It would seem my arrogance up till now will be repaid in full." * (To Osk): "No, saying that I am very strong would be a lie. My might comes from my racial abilities, and it is not actual strength. Still, there are very few people who can contend with me. In particular, ever since I learned to use martial arts, I have never tried to understand my challenger's abilities or equipment, in order to create an unfavorable situation for me. There is no other way to train myself. But in the end, I have found a foe which my instincts are screaming at me to run away from. Thank you very much. You have fulfilled the agreement we made when you met me." * (To Osk): "Hmph. What are you saying? I have no intention of losing. All my challengers felt the same way. Everyone stood before me in the hopes of achieving victory. Now, it is simply my turn." * (To Ainz): "I see. It would seem you do understand my species well, Your Majesty. Indeed, my species considers those with short names to be strong. However, I have lived in this country for many years. During that time, I have learned that humans take long names. Thus, I will not make fun of such things. In addition, I sense that you are quite proud of that name, Your Majesty. Insulting the names of the strong is shameful for a warrior." * (To Ainz): "To date, I have not encountered anyone worth killing for a meal. But if I can eat you, who are stronger than me, I will obtain your powers, Your Majesty." * (To Ainz): "No… Your Majesty. Not… not yet. I am still the Martial Lord. I am still the king of this arena. I will resist until I die." * (To Ainz): "Your Majesty has not revealed a fraction of your true power until now. Even without the mighty wings of your magic, this is clearly not taxing you. Am… Am I really that weak?" * (To Ainz): "Your Majesty, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. At the very end, please show me -- even if it is just a fraction -- of your true power. Allow me to experience the zenith of might!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Trolls Category:War Trolls Category:Warriors Category:Giants Category:Champions Category:Martial Art Users Category:Martial Lords Category:Baharuth Empire